


Pleasure palace

by OpheliaFairfax



Category: porn - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaFairfax/pseuds/OpheliaFairfax
Summary: She’s the madam of a very special kind of brothel, who takes personal care in choosing and tearing the merchandise
Kudos: 1





	Pleasure palace

She pulled up in a blacked out Range Rover at the grotty little grey house in a rain soaked street, in the back of beyond in Albania. 

Her security detail got out of the car and the car in front, checked the perimeter then opened her door. She stepped out into the street, casual cool in grey skinny jeans, white shirt, leather jacket, designer shades and ballet slippers. 

Her man knocked on the door and after a few minutes it was opened by a shabby man dressed in a grey string vest, his hairy, flabby flesh emitting an odour stronger than the grey light of the evening. He smiled a warm and welcoming smile at her as she took off her glasses. They embraced and welcomed each other as old friends. 

“Madam! Has it been a year already? Come in come in!” In said in heavily accented English. 

He lead her in to the surprisingly spacious house. She left a man at the door and took one in with her. Drinks were offered and she took a strong tea in a glass, the refreshment welcome after the long journey. 

“So you’ve come to see the new merchandise have you?” He said in the pleasant tones of a salesman. Immediately she knew the bargaining had begun. 

“Got some very good stock downstairs. Yes, very good. Fresh.” He nodded to himself. 

“Unused?” She questioned, one eyebrow raised. 

He blushed and shrugged. “Well... I may have tested a few pieces of the merchandise. And the boys have all take a shine to one particular toy...”. He smiled an impish smile with his missing teeth as if to say, boys will be boys. 

She smiled a wry smile at him. “You know you won’t get the best price from me if their too warn Sergei.”

“Hey! We can negotiate” he said in a long drawl. 

That was enough chitter chatter. She had business to attend to and put down her glass of tea. He understood the signal and clicked his fingers to get his own men ready. He lead her down the stairs into the basement where a man with a Kalashnikov nodded at both of them and opened up the door into the darkened room. 

An overpowering smell hit her and she took a lavender sachet from her pocket and held it to her nose. She moved in to the room and the lights were turned on so that she could see more clearly the cages filled with naked flesh. Sergei lead her to a worn leather chair next to what could only be described as a stage, which was really only a pile of palettes with a spotlight directed on to it. She sat down and her man waited behind her. 

“What is madams pleasure?” Sergei grovelled. 

“I only need three this year Sergei. I picked up a few on the streets last week I’m afraid to say”. She looked at him directly, judging his inner thoughts and how much he would put the price up by. He bowed at her

“of course madam”. What is missing from your selection? 

“I need a Viking, or something that can pass for a Viking. Something large and blonde with a tattoo and a Northern European accent. Preferably something with a bit of fight.” No sooner had she said it then Sergei had clicked his finger at three cages and pointed out potential merchandise to his men. Cages were opened, voices were raised, taser bolts flew through the air and finally three naked men were brought before her. She sat there until the naked men had been put on the stage, then took her time getting to her feet, making sure they new she meant business. 

The first one she dismissed out of hand. Too skinny. The other two had potential though. More muscled, fair, tattoos and scars. She grabbed their cocks to gauge their reaction. One responded a lot more quickly to her touch, in fact he grunted and leant in to her and he’d been feisty, trying to fight off his gaolers! He was perfect, but she didn’t want to let Sergei know that. He’d drive up the price. 

She flipped a hand aside to cast them all off. “I need a brunette. Arty type or studious, not too muscly. Maybe something like Clark Kent, and easily pegged.” Again there were clicks of the fingers, cages opened, men paraded before her. “Make them bend over”. She looked at their arses and could see where some of them had clearly been raped by the men. Or each other. Those that had been were the ones she took a closer look at. Clearly they must be good looking or Sergei’s men wouldn’t have bothered. There was one with a split lip a Massive black eye that covered half his face. His hair was brown and floppy and although he was thin his body had some definition. She grabbed his cock hard whilst she pulled his hair. His head forced back so he could only stare at the ceiling. It took a while for his cock to respond, she had to fondle his balls hard by grabbing them tight and pulling at them. He would do. 

She eventually chose a brown skinned Spaniard from the merchandise, to add to the collection, and negotiated a price for all three of them. She had to haggle hard but she eventually got the price she wanted. She had them hosed down outside, their naked flesh frozen, raw and wet. She loved watching them squirm and fight to keep their dignity. Her man had a plastic bag and he threw cheap red tracksuits at each of them and told them to get dressed. Then she put sports type bracelets on each of them, which once put on, could not be taken off and her man took out what looked like a staple gun and shot each of them in the neck with an implant. 

She was just about to leave and bundle them in the car when she heard a commotion in another room. Muffled moans, furniture crashing, thumps against the wall. Suddenly the door crashed open and a naked figure fell through the door with a half dressed dimitri following close behind. Sergei shouted something at him and he quickly covered up his cock. “The new toy” Sergei said, as if to explain everything. 

Well that explained what she was seeing. She smiled conspiratorially at dimitri. Her interest was piqued so she went over to look at what was so popular. He was on the floor scrambling towards the open front door when she stopped down to stop him. Grabbing him by the jaw to inspect him. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, fair golden skin and a skinny athletic body. He was handsome and had a peachy round ass. She could see why the boys had taken a liken to him, he was a natural sub. 

“Very nice” she said as a throw away comment. She got back up and headed to the door. 

“You want him too?” Said Sergei. 

“I’ve got everything I came for” she said as she made for the door. 

“But he’s very handsome. Very good fuck” he said jovially. 

The toy had cottoned on to what was happening. “Please!” He said. “Take me with you!”

“No.” She said simply and headed for the door. 

“Woah woah woah. We can make a deal”. Said the flesh trader. 

She stopped and turned to look at the toy then Sergei. “I only needed three. That’s all I came for. That’s what I’ve got. So now I’m going”. 

The toy looked at Sergei then at her. He shuffled on his knees over to her. “Please!” He begged. “I’ll do anything you want. Anything mistress. Just don’t leave me here”. 

Her ears twitched at the use of the word mistress. She chucked her chin at dimitri. “He’s used goods. Warn out already by the looks of things. I want fresh meat only.” 

“But he’s the perfect fuck toy! Come on. I do you good price.” 

The toy was being pulled to his feet by dimitri and as he passed her by he fell to his knees. He grabbed her by the thighs and put his face in her crotch. “Please!” He begged. “Let me be YOUR fuck toy instead. I’ll do anything. Anything you want, no questions asked!” 

“Ah madam. You already have a new pet! Look at him already so we’ll trained.” She pulled him off her, threw a ridiculously low price offer at Sergei, which of course he refused, but she didn’t budge. “You want me to take him then that’s my offer.” 

He eventually capitulated and whilst she sorted the money and the others were bundled in to the car, he was washed and marched into the street wet naked and frozen. 

The seats in the front car were already taken up by three figures in wet tracksuits. And the new three were put in to her car. There was no space for the spare so he was put in the boot, where he lay shivering but uncomplaining. This was a damn nuisance now. She’s have to stop off to get him some clothes and order another bracelet. He’d have to earn back every single penny she’d spent on him. 

Cuffed at the wrist and ankle, her 7 new acquisitions were driven through Albania to Greece, where they boarded her super yacht with fake papers purporting them to be a football team. Out at sea she made them strip off again and lay them out on the deck to get some sun. They were all so thin and pale and she knew Her clients wanted bronzed firm bodies. The training had begun. 

Whenever he passed her by the spare toy had a habit of getting on his knees and thanking her like she was his saviour. She liked it when men grovelled at her feet so on the first night, whilst the others were chained to their beds, she had him brought up to her in the lounge. He immediately fell to his knees where she was sitting. “You are aware, aren’t you, that I spent more money than I needed to at that flesh traders? That you need to earn back every penny I spent on you and more, or I’ll sell you back to him?”

“Yes mistress”. 

He was a natural! Training him to be a sub was going to be easy. Suddenly he seemed like a worthwhile investment. “then show me your worth boy”. She stood up, stripped off her sun dress and sat back down on the sofa with her legs spread apart. “I want to test the goods”. she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him towards her crotch, his knees scraping against the wooden floor. She forced his face into her and sat back, holding his face there. “Keep your hands behind your back” she said. He held his elbows behind his back like a good boy and leant his body weight in to her. 

He licked her hot, sweaty, sea salt crusted body like it was the first meal he’d had in days. Eager to please her he paid her ever attention. She put her feet on the sofa and lifted her groin up to give him better access. He poked his tongue inside of her, thrusting as deeply as he could to get to her juices. Holding his head she pulled him up, so that his tongue rested on her clit. He sucked it hard which hurt so she roughly pulled his head back and slapped him round the face “no! Bad boy”. He looked abashed and mumbled sorry as best he could. She thrust his face back into her and he tried again to please her. This time flicking her clit with his tongue. That drove her wild and she started bucking her hips up and down to get more of him. He lay his tongue flat then and used the toughness of it like a cat, so that she got the full length of him. They stayed that way for a few minutes until she seemed to grow tired. Conscious that she was doing the work to please herself, and that this might annoy her, he recommenced lapping her like a cat from top to bottom. She flinched every time he hit a certain spot, so he concentrated all his efforts there and was soon rewarded with deep moans of pleasure. Slowly he built her up to a climax. He heard her hold her breath but he couldn’t tell if she was coming. So he doubled his efforts, licking hard on the same spot to drive her wild. She released her breath and held another one, her body tensed and he felt her clench. She bucked and quivered at him, finally letting her breath go, but he didn’t stop, he licked and licked and licked at her to keep her coming for as long as possible. She squirted out a little hot clear fluid into his mouth and he greedily drank it all as her vibrating body convulsed over and over until to his surprise he heard her say “stop! It’s too much.” 

He stopped immediately and sat back on his heels, his face wet and smothered in her cream. She lay back across the back of the sofa. Her face and chest pointed towards the ceiling, her eyes glazed over. Finally she came to her senses. 

“Good...... the clients are going to like you.” She stood up and walked away with her sun dress, heading to her room for a shower. Left there on his own, perplexed, her security soon came and cuffed him, got him to his feet and through him back in to the room with the others, where he slept on the floor, his face still covered in her.


End file.
